


Batfam Shenanigans

by Glimmerystarlight



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Background Tim/Steph implied, Don't let Damian play with matches, Gen, batfam shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight/pseuds/Glimmerystarlight
Summary: A series of drabbles based on one of the best families out there!





	1. Play With Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim learns that Damian takes what he says far too seriously. Stephanie learns not underestimate Damian. Dick just needs a break.

Tim sighed, glaring at the computer screen and clicking away in frustration. His hacking was not going as well as he had hoped, and it looked like he might need a plan B to get the information that was needed. Damian happened to be in the room with him, and Tim's annoyance had caught his attention. 

 

“What's wrong, Drake?” Damian asked, sounding as innocent as possible, eyebrows raised in curiosity as he looked over Tim's shoulder. 

 

“Everything,” Tim sighed once more. “It'd be easier if this computer burst into flames. Better yet, just set me on fire....I might be more useful that way.” Anyone else would know that Tim was being overly dramatic and completely facetious. Damian, however, sauntered out of the room sporting an evil grin.

 

^*^*^*^* 

 

Dick, Babs, and Steph were in the living room not doing much when Damian passed through on his way to the kitchen. Dick suspected something was up as he watched the youngest Wayne child walk across the room, but decided to let it slide without further evidence that it was something he should get involved in. 

 

Meanwhile, Damian walked into the kitchen nonchalantly, checked for Alfred, and made a beeline for a specific drawer once he knew the coast was clear. He opened the drawer carefully and grabbed the match box, letting out a soft but very evil chuckle. Then, he closed the drawer and hustled away from the crime scene. 

 

Dick's attention focused in on Damian once more as the younger boy walked back through the living room. Dick quickly assessed for obvious trouble, his eyes immediately catching the match box that Damian's little hands couldn't completely conceal. 

 

“Uh….Dami….whatcha doing with those matches?” Damian froze and Steph and Babs turned their attention to the troublemaker. Damian calmly turned around, looking far too innocent for a 10 year old that had been caught doing something wrong. 

 

“Drake requested that he be set on fire. I simply thought I'd oblige.”

 

“Oh no you don't,” Stephanie mumbled and she stood up from the couch. 

 

“Steph, no….” Babs protested, her voice falling on deaf ears. Stephanie was already in front of Damian, attempting to stop him by pressing her palm to his forehead, smirking confidently and thinking it would be enough.

 

“I hardly think Tim was serious, Damian,” Dick offered, torn between finding the situation hilarious and wanting to intervene. Before he even had a choice, Damian gracefully and effortlessly managed to grab Steph by the wrist and flip her flat on her back. Dick winced as she hit the floor with a thud that had to have hurt. 

 

In the next split second, Stephanie had rolled onto her stomach and began scrambling to her feet. No sooner than she got herself upright, she was chasing after Damian, growling and yelling the whole way. 

 

_ “Damian, don't you dare! Come back here, you little brat!” _

 

Dick and Barbara looked at each other in shock, mouths agape and the room suddenly very quiet. 

 

“Do you think we should go after them?” Dick asked hesitantly. 

 

“I think we stay here and pretend we know nothing if something goes wrong,” Babs decided, attempting to return to some normalcy by sitting back on the couch and turning on the TV. Dick sighed and looked longingly at the spot next to his girlfriend briefly before deciding to do the right thing. 

 

“I think I'd better go stop them.” Dick thought out loud. Babs looked over at him and smiled somewhat reassuringly. 

 

“Good luck?” 

 

“You know luck won't cut it,” Dick chuckled and rolled his eyes as he left to avert the impending crisis. 


	2. Tim's Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steph just can't help herself from fixing Tim's hair. Damian really doesn't get it.

Steph stifled a yawn as she walked into the kitchen. She paused and looked around, noticing that the kitchen was unusually quiet.  _ I guess no one's up yet,  _ she noted with a shrug, thinking it might be best to enjoy the peace while she could. Steph then went over to the cabinets and got herself a bowl of cereal. 

 

No sooner than Steph had sat down and began eating, Tim shuffled into the kitchen, obviously only half-awake. Steph looked up from her breakfast and the two locked eyes. He flashed a sleepy half-smile on his way to get his own breakfast, and Steph was reminded just how much she liked Tim Drake. His shirt was wrinkled from sleep, he had grade A bed head, and it was basically the cutest thing Steph had ever seen. 

 

Breakfast in hand, Tim took a seat next to Steph at the bar that separated the informal dining room and the kitchen. The pair was quiet as they ate, but it wasn't the awkward sort of quiet. Stephanie had finished her cereal not too much later, and she stood up to take care of her dishes. Once she was finished, she looked at Tim, who was occupied with eating and scrolling through his phone at the same time. She smiled at the distracted boy, leaning on the counter and taking a second to admire him.

 

On a whim, Step reached across the counter and carded her hair through Tim's hair. He looked up at her blankly, looking less surprised than Steph had assumed he might be. 

 

“Sorry,” Steph apologized, her cheeks going warm with embarrassment as she brought her hand back to her own space. She opted to go back around the bar and take her seat next to Tim. 

 

After a few long moments, Steph bit her bottom lip, turned toward Tim, and ran her fingers through his hair again. 

 

“What are you doing, Steph?” Tim asked, still not as surprised as Steph would have expected. 

 

“I'm fixing your hair,” Steph answered simply. It was true that he had bed head, and that it needed fixing. It wasn't like she had to admit that she just liked the feel of his hair too, right?

 

“Alright,” Tim conceded with a sigh, even though the corners of his mouth had turned up into a soft smile. So, Stephanie was allowed to play with Tim's hair while he finished breakfast. 

 

A couple minutes later, Damian walked into the kitchen for breakfast. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the couple, who hadn't heard him walk in. The look that washed across his face was pure confusion mixed with a little disgust. 

 

“ _ What  _ are you doing?” He asked. Both Steph and Tim directed their attention to the youngest Wayne child, only slightly startled by his voice. 

 

“I'm fixing his hair,” Steph replied calmly, finding Damian's confusion amusing.

 

“But why?” Damian expressed his continued confusion as Dick walked in. 

 

“What's going on?” He asked nonchalantly. 

 

“I'm fixing Tim's hair,” Steph said a third time, wondering how many more times she was going to have to say it. Repeating herself was starting to get annoying. Dick smiled and nodded knowingly, reaching over to ruffle Damian's hair. 

 

“Don't worry, Little Bird. You'll understand someday.” This brought out an exasperated sigh from Damian who, for once and only because Dick said so, decided to drop the subject. 

 

Steph and Tim shared a shy smile as Damian and Dick got their breakfasts. There really was never a dull moment at the Wayne Manor. 


End file.
